


The Maze Runner One Shots

by mel_molly



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: Cute Ending, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 18:36:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14361255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mel_molly/pseuds/mel_molly
Summary: Just a bunch of adorable one-shots for all ships in the Maze Runner Trilogy. I've come up with these in my head but requests are welcome! Just message me a ship you want one about or an idea you have, I will give credit to each one sent in.Enjoy!





	1. Minewt- Bake a cake

**Author's Note:**

> Minewt- Bake a cake

It was June 23rd. Thomas' birthday. Newt had woken up especially early to bake a cake for him whilst Minho slept in late like always. However, this morning was different; this morning Minho was up and sipping on the coffee Newt had made him at the breakfast counter. Frypan and Alby would be over soon to help decorate the apartment with streamers and balloons whilst Teresa kept Thomas busy by buying him new sweaters. Newt studied the recipe sheet closely because he was not the best of bakers and usually his cakes...well I'm not sure you could classify them as cakes but he was really trying today.

Minho put down his coffee that would soon cool down to come up behind Newt, snaking his arms around his waist and placing his hands lightly on Newt's stomach. He rested his head on Newt's shoulder and peered down at the recipe. Newt subconsciously ran his hand through Minho's hair which looked amazing even though he had just woken up. Minho nuzzled his lips into the crevice of Newt's neck and kissed it gently earning a small smirk from Newt's lips. The smirk soon turned to a frown when Newt remembered the task at hand and said, "Min not now, I need to get this cake perfect" It's not that it was a difficult cake but it was that with Minho in his tight black t-shirt and great sweatpants that hugged that cute little ass of his, the mere task of concentrating on the cake would be difficult.

"Don't stress my little Newt, I'll help you."

"Ok fine, but stop acting so cute. I need to focus" These words were short-lived as 20 minutes later Minho had Newt pinned to the floor with flour in both their hair and down the shirts. There was enough flour on the floor to make two cakes but that was irrelevant since the first cake hadn't even been put in the oven. Newt got up and opened the oven door letting a wave of heat rush out. He slid the cake in and put 25 minutes on the shell-shaped timer Minho had insisted on buying a year ago whilst on a trip to Barbados for their honeymoon.

Newt set about at wiping down the countertops and instructed Minho to wash up the bowls. "Alright Mr bossy pants" Minho mimicked in his best British accent. "I don't bloody sound like that". Minho simply smirked at the blond but it made Newt's heart flutter. The cake was ready soon enough and Newt was pleased with himself. He popped the cake out onto a wire rack for it to cool. He was going to ice the cake with lavender buttercream because it was Thomas' favourite. Newt hummed softly whilst icing the now-cool cake. He was focusing on not messing this up. Minho, who had been getting dressed in their bedroom, had now walked back into the kitchen and almost melted at the sight of his husband. The light dusting of flour in his honey hair and his slightly red cheeks was enough to drive Minho crazy.

About twenty-something minutes later, Alby and Frypan arrived and assisted Minho in hanging up the decorations. Newt walked out with the cake in hand and set it down on the table. It was adorned with cupcakes, biscuits and pink lemonade. Gally had brought it and it was his own recipe. It looked lovely and Newt just knew Thomas would love it. He turned around and watched the guys place streamers around the room. Minho was on top of the step ladder reaching up to the chandelier to hang streamers, giving Newt the ideal viewpoint to see his abs. Newt took a sip of the coffee Minho had forgotten about and admired the view.

There was a buzz in his pocket. It was Teresa saying they were on their way back. About an hour later the group were finally cutting into Thomas' birthday cake. Newt didn't admit it, but he was nervous. Minho squeezed his hand and kissed his cheek. "Newt, this actually looks good. Are you sure you didn't buy this in the store?"

"No! I made it especially for you Tommy"

"It's true. I witnessed it all" Minho added. Thomas dug in eagerly and immediately regretted it. Thomas politely smiled and swallowed his mouthful before looking at Newt. "Yeah this was definitely made by Newt and Minho"

"Why do you say that"

"Because...you two shanks forgot to put in the sugar!" Thomas laughed. Newt blushed but burst out laughing at the fact they had completely forgotten to put in the sugar during their flour fight. Newt laughed into his husband's shoulder, earning a kiss on top of his head from Minho. "Don't worry my little Newt, I still love you. Even though I might have to ban you from making cakes," Minho chuckled.


	2. Thomaris- I will kung-fu kick you

It was early morning. The sun's grasp was just reaching through the curtains. It was silent other than the gentle snores coming from Aris next to him. The taller boy sighed at how the light bounced around his room illuminating all of his things. A particular ray of sunshine was caressing Aris' olive skin making him glow. This made the taller boy smile and place a kiss on his boyfriend's cheek who still was sleeping soundly. Thomas always woke up this early, he had no alarm just that his body wanted to get up with the sun as if they were connected somehow. If Thomas was the sun, Aris was his moon.

Thomas was grazing through the pages of a book that was on the nightstand next to him when there was a small groan from the mouth of the smaller boy. "Morning my flower," Thomas spoke just loud enough for Aris to hear but not so loud as to wake up their flatmate Brenda. Aris shuffled around revealing his sleep-ruffled hair and tired eyes. He was still beautiful to Thomas. With his cheeks were slightly red and his lips pink, he gave a weak smile to Thomas. He stretched his arms above his head before laying them under his head to prop him up. "You're up early," Thomas spoke again. "And you are hogging all the sheets, my little toes are cold" Aris whispered, his morning voice still raspy.

"We wouldn't want your toes getting cold now would we" Thomas gave a devious grin before rolling on to his side and purposefully pulling more of the duvet across his body and off Aris'. The smaller boy gasped as the cold air hit his bare skin, making him crave for the warmth of something. The sunlight provided some warmth not enough for Aris' skin to prick with goosebumps. "Tom, if you don't share I will kung-fu kick you out of this damn bed" Aris grumbled at his boyfriend's stubbornness and pushed his little butt off the edge of the mattress sending his boyfriend in a piled head of brown hair and duvet on the floor with a thump. Aris riggled across the now freezing bed and peered down at his boyfriend below.

Thomas was cosy in his soft cocoon and snuggled in at all the warmth. The sun shone down on his face making his brown eyes the colour of whiskey and Aris couldn't help but just stare at the boy. He was beautiful, like a sun god. The way his moles were like constellations all over his toned body and how his eyes burned with the sun's fire like a star. He was celestial and Aris couldn't help but just admire the older boy. If the Romans, worshipped the heavens and stars like him, then I'm all in. I think I've found myself a god. Thomas' plump lips opened into a laugh as he said, "Ha! Now you have no sheets" Aris slumped and rolled back into the middle of the bed, cradling his own small frame desperate for some warmth. There was a rush of heat from behind him, surrounding his ball of self. He felt a hand running through his hair and immediately felt warm and fuzzy on the inside.

Thomas rested his head on his boyfriend's head and they stayed like that as the sun continued to rise and embrace them both in its warmth.


	3. Breneresa- Don't you dare spin me

Brenda thought she looked beautiful. The snowflakes that had landed on her nose made her look like an angel. Her warm chestnut was flowing out from under her woollen hat and streamed down over her matching scarf. Her cute button nose was pink with the chilly air and Brenda just wanted to kiss it. Brenda never liked the cold but was willing to face it if it meant she could go ice skating with Teresa. She had liked the girl for 4 years and today was one of those days where it was becoming extremely difficult to hide any feelings the short-haired girl had for her. Teresa looked down at the short-haired girl and smiled at her close companion of 6 years. Brenda's grumpy face was trying to conceal the most obvious of smiles and that made Teresa's stomach flip. She watched the smaller girl blink away the snowflakes that were perched on her eyelashes. 

The two arrived at the rink, cold but excited. They picked up their boots and sat down to lace them up. Teresa smiled at the other girl before saying, "I am quite good I must admit" tapping lightly on Brenda's hand and watched Brenda's eyes flicker with an emotion she couldn't comprehend. It lasted no more than a second but she had seen it. Maybe, just maybe, Brenda liked her back. Teresa jumped up and started waddling to the entrance followed closely by a now terrified Brenda. The taller girl stepped out onto the ice and swirled around waiting for Brenda to do also. But she did not. Brenda stood there frozen at the entrance, staring at the ice then Teresa and then back at the ice again. Teresa tilted her head in confusion. What was she doing? Brenda's heart was beating quickly in her chest for two reasons. One, because Teresa looked beautiful in the heavy snow. Two, because she could not for the life of her - ice skate.

"I think now is a good time to let you know that I have no fucking clue what I'm doing" Brenda shouted. Teresa laughed which made Brenda's heart beat even faster. Teresa shook her head and reached out to take Brenda's hands into her mittened ones. "Here, I'll look after you. I promise." Teresa's porcelain cheeks became rosy after saying that. Brenda gave a small nod as Teresa pulled them along closer to the wall. A few falls later, the smaller girl was actually getting the hang of it and soon was doing laps alongside Teresa. She watched how she effortlessly glided along and tried to mimic her. Sure, it wasn't identical but she hadn't fallen for a good ten minutes so that was a sign of improvement.

Teresa saw a smile form on Brenda's face and couldn't help but smile too. She began to speed up and turned around so that she was now going backwards, facing Brenda. "How are you so good at ice skating? Wait no! Come Back! Don't leave me I'll fall"

"Fine. I won't leave you, but if speed isn't your thing then maybe dance is." The taller girl stopped and let Brenda bump into her. Their chests were together and Teresa brought Brenda's hand up and began to slowly let her spin. "Resa, what are you doing? Don't you dare spin me- RESA!" Teresa stopped and brought Brenda closer. The short-haired girl looked at Resa's lips. They were soft and pink and slightly parted from giggling over the whole spinning ordeal. And it that moment, Brenda wasn't sure if it was the fact she may have hypothermia due to how freaking cold it was and no blood was getting to her brain or it was the fact that Resa's beautiful icy blue eyes were looking deeply into hers and that made Brenda's heart pound, but she did it anyway. She kissed Teresa. And the crazy thing was, is that Teresa kissed her right back.


	4. Newtmas- Moonlight

The musician didn't want to be here. The tasteless music and alcohol were enough to send him running but his bandmates had forced to come to the lakehouse and with no one to give him a ride, our musician of this story was stranded. He hadn't thought to bring his bass with him, at least that could have provided some serenity over the booming of whatever song was most popular with his classmates. The guys there were too wasted for him to even want to chat to and were all focused on pursuing an even more wasted girl who had as much dignity as the next pretty high school girl. But amidst all the hormones and hot sweaty bodies sat our other musician. This one, brunet with rich chocolate eyes, sat uncomfortably in his shirt and sweater wished he too, was somewhere else. 

The bassist ran a hand through his bathwater blonde hair and once again surveyed the room and had come to the conclusion that there was nothing for him here and picked up his jacket and made his way to the door. The lakehouse, minus the blond bassist, was becoming ever more crowded and our other musician was finding it difficult to breathe in his confined area and woollen sweatshirt. How did he get here? You may find yourself asking, well, our brunet (who goes by the name of Thomas) is here because of his sister, Amber. She is one of the pretty high school girls who I was telling you about earlier. Thomas is her younger brother and the designated driver so was forced upon the idea that he could give her and whichever guy she's going to sleep with tonight a ride home and that he might meet a nice girl there.

Thomas was very doubtful of this happening. Because he was gay. Not that anyone knew of course. No, no, no; the shades of the Allsop family were yet to be thus polluted by the "disease known as homosexuality," as James Allsop (Thomas' father) would say. Thomas sighed and promptly pushed through the maze of hot horny bodies to find his sister and shouted over the loud music that he was leaving. Our musician's sister was not having it. She insisted in a drunken slur that she knew this girl who would be quote-on-quote perfect for Thomas and she had to introduce them as a way of coaxing our musician into staying. But he stood his ground. She asked him why, until Thomas couldn't take it anymore. He looked Amber right in the eyes and shouted "IM GAY" the sentence out loud was too much for our poor musician to handle and he ran out of the lake house, tears threatening to fall down his reddened cheeks.

We should probably go over to our other musician who is now standing by the edge of the road in some hope of being picked up by some late night traveller. He bounced on the balls of his feet awaiting some sign of a vehicle but after 20 minutes he wasn't so sure he'd be getting home tonight. He sat on the curb and looked up at the moon. Newt Smith was always fond of the moon. I forgot to mention our musician's name, sorry about that. He was always fond of the moon as I was saying. He found it oddly calming in the night sky and on the occasion, would sometimes talk to it because all the moon could do was listen. Newt looked over and there sat another boy seeking solace in the moon. He looked beautiful. The boy sat there cross-legged on the road and stared up at the moon, with droplets of silver tears trickling down his porcelain cheeks. He looked like he needed a friend. Maybe that's why he's talking to the moon, the musician thought.

The blond shifted over and stared down at the moon next to this moon angel that had appeared. Thomas jumped at the sight of the stranger but soon was transfixed by our musician and looked at his eyes. Both reflecting the moonlight. "You hate this party too?" our blond said, with worry that he might scare away the boy. Thomas simply nodded and wiped away another rogue tear that had escaped his long eyelashes. Newt suddenly wanted to hug the boy; he didn't of course but he ached to do so. It was as if being dragged to this horrid party had been some sort of blessing in disguise. Instead of the hug, Newt stretched out his hand and spoke, "Name's Newt". Thomas placed his smaller hand in the bassist's bigger one and sniffed before replying with, "Thomas. I'm Thomas Allsop". Newt's ear twitched at the name, he was from one of the richest families in town. His father was a famous lawyer and his mother had her own cooking show.

"Want to get out of here? My mother owns an ice cream parlour near here." Thomas said quietly. His heart was beating fast and so loud that I can hear it as I'm typing this. He was nervous. Because of Newt. Thomas knew the boy, he was in the school's band and had been known to be (what's the word?) troubled, let's say. Not that Thomas minded, in fact, he found it overwhelmingly hot. That is why he is nervous, dear reader. He is also nervous because he wants to know what it would feel like to kiss Newt's soft lips and that made him scared- ashamed to be in love with someone the same gender. He was really ashamed but with Newt right there, he felt safe and you could even say he didn't care anymore. 

A 20-minute car ride later, in Thomas' jeep, the bassist was in front of an old-fashioned ice cream parlour. The lights were off and it looked close. "Thomas its shut" Newt turned around and was greeted with a small grin on Thomas' face. Newt's heart was beating fast at the look of our musicians face. It was almost as quick as Thomas' when he saw Newt's brows furrowed in confusion but not quite. Thomas walked up to the plant pot to the left of the door, bent down lifting one leg in the air like a flamingo and grabbed the key from underneath. "Yeah my mother is very creative" Thomas laughed as he unlocked the door. Our bassist followed him into the now-lit parlour and was shocked to see the decor. There was a grand piano to the left and many booths and tables around How odd, the bassist thought. Thomas was now behind the counter and had wrapped an apron around him. "May I take your order, sir?"

"Who me? The rich boy wants to take my order?"

"I do not know of this rich boy you talk about but I am sure he is very handsome"

"Oh, he is, very very handsome" our bassist smiled as he sat at one of the velvet bar stools. Our other musicians' eyes lit up and his cheeks reddened. "Really?"

"Yes. But he is also very slow at taking people's ice cream orders. Or so I've heard" Thomas smiled again and took Newt's order. He wanted to mention he chose a chocolate milkshake with whipped cream on top, his favourite but chose not to mention. Oh silly Thomas, he can't see Newt likes him too. After the ice cream, the musicians sat and talked for a while. Thomas played the piano for Newt- did I forget to mention? Thomas plays the piano. He's a pianist. A bassist and pianist, what a wonderful duo. But I'm not here to write about what they talked about, but I am here to talk about one very special moonlit moment that occurred in the moonlight outside Thomas' jeep. "So your dad doesn't know you're gay?"

"Nope. He never understood anyone who wasn't straight or normal as he says." Thomas' eyes welled up for the second time tonight and this time Newt didn't hold out his hand, he hugged the pianist. They stayed like that for a few minutes- Newt whispering things in Thomas' ear before one final sniff and Thomas stepped back. Him bumping into his jeep causing him to jump. The bassist looked at the boy. His brown eyes were tinted in the moonlight and looked angelic. He edged closer, his heart beating fast and slowly, so so slowly, he leaned in and placed a kiss on the pianist's lips. He was gentle and soothing and Thomas liked that. He felt safe and wrapped his arms around Newt's neck, wanting to never let go. Newt didn't want to either and they kissed in the moonlight. Two musicians found each other that night. They were the kind of couple you would write a song about and 10 years into the future that song was to be played at their wedding for their first dance. Reminding them of this truly magical night.


	5. Breneresa- Forget-me-not

Brenda was done. Her boss was such a single-minded, obnoxious asshole and she was done. She was going to quit tomorrow and she would do it in style because since when did Brenda Despain do anything plain and simple? never. She calmly walked to her desk and smiled at Thomas. He gave her salute because he recognised that look of determination on her face, she was up to something, something big. He watched her pack her things in her Fjallraven Kanken backpack and grab her keys. Brenda threw on her green trench coat and stormed to her car, pulled out of the parking lot and headed downtown to a particular shop she knew could help her.

On the other side of town, Teresa had taken the late shift. Again. Mae was off sick and Teresa was too kind to let poor Mrs Bertram stay up and run the shop. She tapped her fingers on the counter to a song in her head, she didn't know the words but that didn't stop her quietly singing it to herself as she swept the floor. No one came to a flower shop this late in the evening so Teresa started to pack up 30 minutes before they were due to close. She watered the flowers one by one and worked her way around the room, plucking any droopy buds out from the fellow flowers and putting them neatly into a small box that she would take home to press into her book. She started to roll up the paper when a young woman her age stormed in and slammed a 20 dollar note on the counter and announced: "how do I passive-aggressively say fuck you in flowers?"

Teresa was blown away by the sudden entrance and it took her a few moments to fully understand what the girl was asking. She stared at the girls' brown eyes, they were wild and unkempt. In fact, they couldn't be described as brown because that wouldn't express them properly. They were pools of whiskey infused with golden flecks and under her right eye was a small mole. Her face was scattered with constellations of freckles and her sun-kissed skin was almost perfect except for the charming scar on her collarbone in which a tale of how she flew over the handlebar of her bike when she was 7 all because she had stopped in order to avoid running over a snail. Teresa blinked again and actually processed the question. She thought back to a time her mother explained to her the language of flowers.

"Well for this occasion if you could call it that, you would need some geranium for stupidity" Brenda watched the girl glide along the endless shelves of flowers, her face being concealed by the few wispy stray hairs from her bun as she leant forward to cut some geraniums in front of her with her little green clippers. She placed them in her left apron pocket and glided along to the next section all the while Brenda following her as if there was some magnetic force between them that made Brenda want to be close to her. "And now you'll need some foxglove for insincerity. You're lucky our new order came in yesterday of them" Teresa purred a smile echoing across her face as she glanced towards Brenda who was beside her.

A few belvederes for a declaration of war, Teresa stopped in front of the lilies and picked out the boldest orange one and held it in front of Brenda's face for inspection. "Its beautiful" Brenda replied before gently placing it in Teresa's pocket for her. "Beautiful yes, kind no. An orange lily is basically telling the lucky person you hope they are mauled by a tiger" Brenda arched her right eyebrow in interest at that. Teresa glided on to pick up a few Rosebay buds for danger and some Tansies of war for good measure before heading to the counter to wrap the precious cargo. She rolled out the paper and arranged the flowers suitably before tying it with a bow. Teresa and Brenda both reached for the note and brush fingers slightly. Just enough for there to be electric sparks running through their veins. Brenda retracted her hand and placed it on her side, out of view from Teresa. She clenched her finger into a fist in order to contain the fluttering she felt inside her body. Teresa wasn't doing well at hiding her feeling either since her cheeks were blushing so furiously that not even the roses in her shop could compete in colour.

She quickly opened the register and gave Brenda her change by dropping it into her hand mid-air, cautious not to touch hands again. She reached down to get a box to put the flowers in and did so whilst still blushing. Brenda couldn't help but notice how Teresa's lips were pursed in concentration as she lowered the flowers into the box. Teresa slid the box across the counter and over to Brenda who took it with both hands and headed for the door, unable to open it. Teresa shuffled to her and pulled the door open and let Brenda pass. She secretly slipped a small gift into Brenda's coat pocket as she left the shop and walked to her car.

Teresa closed the shop that night filled with a buzz of energy and that song she was tapping earlier was now playing full blast in her earphones as she walked home to her apartment. Brenda was setting the box down on the coffee table when she felt her phone buzz, she reached into her pocket expecting to see a message from Thomas enquiring about her plan for tomorrow but instead found a flower. Out from her pocket, she produced a single forget-me-not flower and smiled at the culprit of it's placing. She knew it must mean something and immediately scramble for her phone and searched the meaning of it and her heart jumped at the sight.

 

Forget-me-not flowers: True Love


	6. Thominho- Kintsugi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning- This chapter contains connotations of abuse that some readers may find upsetting. I wouldn't want to cause any distress among my readers, hence the warning.

"No no, I insist" Thomas whined as he slid the plates out of Minho's hands. He spun on the ball of his foot and scuttled off into the kitchen at speed in case Minho tried to put up more of a fight to wash the dishes. Minho instead, went and sat down on the couch and switched on the Television. The Men's 100m sprint was on and he wasn't going to miss it. Thomas, on the other hand, had no care for the athletics and hummed quietly to himself as he scrubbed the plates watching a few stray bubbles fly up into his face and orbit him like satellites. He didn't mind doing the dishes, he was used to doing them all the time so it was out of habit at this point.

Minho glanced at Thomas as he shimmied in the kitchen but quickly darted his head at the sound of the gunshot that started the race. Minho ached to be there with his teammates but was told strictly by his trainer he would never recover from his ankle injury. It was barely even a fracture but Minho knew there was a risk he could injure it more and end up never walking again let alone running- and that was far worse to Minho than not being on the team. Thomas had been the cause of it. Well, not intentionally. It was 2 years ago in the summer when Minho had been out on a jog in the park. It was the same route he had taken every year at college- except that particular afternoon of his final year, Thomas had been sitting on the lawn trying to prove a mathematical theory he had been working on that semester.

Thomas never meant to distract Minho, it was just the way the summer breeze ruffled his hair and how he practically glowed in the warm sunshine that made Minho trip on that woman's stationary stroller. Minho, although in pain, was far too focused on getting to know the celestial boy among the flowers that he practically hobbled over to him and made small talk as if his ankle hadn't been shattered. Thomas remembered how funny Minho was trying to work out the long algebraic equations in his binder and how even though he had just fallen and doubled over, his hair was still perfect. His ankle would never be the same and he would never race again but Minho didn't know that. But quite frankly, it didn't matter because Minho now had Thomas and Thomas now had Minho. They had been dating ever since and had just moved into their first small but cosy apartment on the other side of town from that park which they still visited on their anniversary picnic.

Thomas had finished with the plates and grabbed the dishcloth to dry them when his hand lost grip on the plate that was still wet and let it smash on the tiles. Thomas froze, stunned by the porcelain all over the floor. Minho, who had heard the smash, looked over to see Thomas with his shoulders hunched and hands shakily shielding his ducked down head. He looked as though he was preparing for some sort of ball to be thrown at him. Minho ran over to him, fearful something was wrong when he heard the whimpers and sobs. "Thomas, What's wrong? Are you ok? Thomas?! Thomas?!"

He placed his hands on Thomas' shoulders but Thomas's legs gave way underneath him and he scrunched is body up on the floor still shaking. Minho was panicking, what happened? He crouched down and grabbed Thomas by the wrists trying to move his arms away from his face but Thomas flinched and whimpered, "please don't hurt me, Please don't hit me"

Minho's eyes filled with tears and his face scrunched up in pain seeing Thomas like this. "I won't hurt you. Thomas, who hit you?" Minho embraced Thomas and pulled him up to his chest and rocked him like a child. Thomas whimpered out some more muffled words that Minho picked out something about his ex-boyfriend. Minho was crying too and held Thomas and kept rocking him until eventually Thomas was no longer sobbing. His cheeks were wet with tears but his breathing had slowed down enough for him to look up at Minho who was still crying. "Thomas, I would never hurt you. You hear me? I would never do anything to hurt you, never. I love you and will protect you- never hurt"

Thomas took a deep breath in and clutched around Minho's waist as the two just sat there among the all the broken things. Thomas tilted up his head and kissed Minho because he finally felt safe. Minho kissed him back with all the love he could conjure up and swore to himself that day that no one would lay a finger on Thomas ever again; he would protect him with his life.

That day was the last time Thomas ever felt uncertainty around Minho. It was the day they realised they had helped each other- all that was broken was healing. The healing could take months, years even but they were healing.

And they were healing together.


	7. Trenda- Wow what a great mix

"Unbelievable," Brenda muttered to herself. She had missed her flight and had already waited 40 minutes for the next one and not only has been downgraded from first class to business, she also has the window seat and she HATED the window seat. Brenda was a firm believer the aisle seat was the superior choice. Sure the window seat has the window but its the same view after twenty minutes - clouds. In addition to that, you don't have to do an awkward shuffle with your butt in your neighbour passengers face when you need the bathroom, you can just glide on outta there and you're especially not trapped in the corner like a sardine. So yeah, Brenda was pretty annoyed to be placed in THAT seat.

Luckily, other than that, Brenda got on the plane smoothly and got to her seat, B20 at the front of a business class, nice and quick so she wouldn't have to talk to any more of the strangers she would be spending the next 8 hours with, oh did I forget to mention? The flight was 8 hours and Brenda wasn't much of a talker. She wasn't shy per say, but she valued silence and didn't feel the need to fill it when unnecessary. Especially with strangers. She tucked her hair behind her ears and poked around her bag for some gum before popping it into her mouth and taking a nice long calming breath; she was still a little on edge about the number of people in such a small area. She was also nervous about who would sit next to her in HER favourite seat because it's a complete gamble and she has no idea what they're going to be like so she spent the next few seconds analysing anyone who walked through the curtains to join the business class section trying to work out who it would be. As of now, her flight partner had not arrived.

Brenda sat in her confined space and did her little preparations she always did before take off. She was midway through counting how many seats there are to the exit when she heard a shout from behind the curtains in Economy. Her anxious mind started running all the possibilities of what could be wrong as she turned to see it was only some other brunet passenger who had got in the back door and his seat was clearly at the front end of economy so now he was forced to manoeuvre under stretched arms that were putting hand luggage in the overhead lockers, shimmying behind bent over people trying to unpack the things they need from the bags onto their seats. The whole ordeal was quite amusing to Brenda and for a brief moment, she forgot how nervous she was about flying. What an idiot, why didn't he use the middle door? He would have caused less of a commotion that way, she thought.

The humming of the overhead speaker crackled over the noise saying that the plane would be taking off in 5 minutes so everyone should take their seats. The announcement caused Brenda's heartbeat to amplify that she thought whoever would be sitting next to her would probably overhear it. The chorus of insults and apologies made its way closer to the business class curtains and as if by magic, the brunet appeared through them. His hair was messier than it was before and his leather travel bag was clutched firmly in his fist. He made his way along the rows looking at the numbers that were at eye level for him. Brenda couldn't help but study him as he did so. The way his hair fell in front of his eyes and how his long sleeves hugged his arms so well. She soon worked out that with all the other seats taken, he was going to be her neighbour. Her loud, idiotic, aisle seat stealing neighbour.

He handed his suit bag to the steward to hang in the coat cupboard and then placed himself down next to her and the steward told them to clip their seatbelts on, Brenda had (of course) already done so and it was down to B19 to fumble with his before the plane jolted into motion. Brenda grabbed her neighbour's hand, it was her basic instinct and immediately retreated as her cheeks flushed. Her chest clenched and she kept her eyes forward trying not to make eye contact with B19. Idiot idiot idiot he probably thinks you are a psychopath now, her brain screamed. A few moments later, she heard let out a blunt, "I'm sorry. I don't like flying."

"Oh, don't worry. It's Thomas by the way and you can hold my hand if you want...when we take off that is," he replied. Brenda let out a small breath and turned to him. His face was lit up by the sunlight coming through the window behind her and his eyes were more of an earthy golden colour, she noticed. She was still tense with embarrassment and just shook her head and swallowed the lump in her throat before giving a small smile and staring back out the window at the airport that was slowly growing smaller and smaller as they pulled away from it on the runway. The engines rumbled and the plane started building speed. Brenda ground her teeth and tightened her jaw, still staring out the window. The plane shook suddenly and Brenda's hand found it's way back to Thomas' pretty quickly. Neither of them said anything. Brenda counted back from 100 and at 94, the plane's pressure shifted downwards as they left the ground and started ascending into the endless sky. At 89, Brenda felt Thomas's thumb brush against her little finger and rub along it. At 72, the plane had levelled out and Brenda's hand once again returned to her lap. "Thanks. I'm Brenda by the way," Brenda said before pulling her bag onto her lap and rummaging through it for her book. Thomas just puts on some earphones and started typing something on his laptop. 

With 5 hours and 23 minutes to go, Brenda shifted uncomfortably in her seat. She had aimed to keep hydrated on this flight by bringing along one of those 1.5-litre bottles of water- which was now half empty. She glanced over to see what Thomas was doing which she soon discovered was sleeping soundly propped up again a pillow which he must have produced from that bag of his. This was the exact situation Brenda had hoped wouldn't happen. To be trapped in the corner. If Thomas was in her space, then this wouldn't be an issue. But he wasn't. And she was most definitely not going to wake him up because she couldn't bring herself to it so instead, she tapped her foot lightly and continued with her book. Ten minutes past and Brenda could no longer focus on her book anymore because she was actually going to burst if Thomas didn't wake up anytime soon. Brenda was desperate and noticed that Thomas was reclined in such a way that she could, in theory, step over his stretched-out legs and get to the bathroom. She stood up and sort of straddled Thomas' legs without touching them like how you would if you were trying to step over a barbed wire fence without getting your jeans caught up in the wire.

With another small jump, Brenda was in the aisle and on her way to the nearest bathroom. Once done, she trecked back along the small walkway and now awake in his seat, Thomas sat there confused. "How did you get to the bathroom?"

Brenda stopped in her tracks and felt her cheeks flare up again before saying, "I climbed over you?" It sounded more like a question than an answer but Thomas just gave a small chuckle, he was so amused by the fact that this girl didn't wake him up but instead went through all the effort of trying to do some sort of Cirque de Soleil trick to get over him. "Why didn't you just wake me up?"

"I didn't want to, you looked peaceful and I always find it so difficult to fall asleep anywhere other than home so I wouldn't want to wake you up" God she's adorable, Thomas thought.

"So every time you need the bathroom on a flight you just pole vault over the person next to you?"

"Well no I don't usually need to, I prefer the aisle seat so I book it every time I fly and that way, I can leave whenever I like. But I missed my original flight so I had to book this one last minute"

"Oh, well I can sit by the window if that's easier. I've always preferred that seat anyway- even as a kid" Thomas placed his pillow on the window seat and shifted over leaving his bag where it was so that now her bag was at his feet and his at hers. She could have just asked I would have moved, she's so funny.

"Why? Its that same view after 20 minutes, why would you put yourself through such mental torment? The aisle seat is way better" she argued. Brenda was secretly ecstatic that she got to sit in her beloved aisle seat and spent the next 1 or so hour explaining to Thomas (who was now in the window seat) why the aisle seat was better. Brenda and Thomas ended up talking for 2 more hours about where they were heading to. Thomas was heading to his best friends Newt and Minho's wedding in Arizona. Crazy enough, Brenda was meeting her sister Teresa at her new house in the same town. The purple lights turned on and signalled to the duo that they should probably keep quiet since neither of them was going to go to sleep. "Thomas could you check in my bag for my headphones, it's just by your feet" Thomas bent down dug through the bag before lifting his head up and saying to Brenda that there weren't any of the sorts in there. Brenda then checked the bag and realised he was right. "Shit" Brenda leant her head back in frustration and just closed her eyes and let out a long sigh in order to not lose it on this flight since they still had 3 hours or so to go and that time would now be musicless. 

When she opened her eyes, Thomas had his hand out holding one of his earphones. Thomas smiled at her and gestured for her to take it, which she did and placed in her ear. Thomas felt a sudden sense of exposure when he started playing his playlist. He never shared his music with anyone but this girl had something electric about her. They sat there going through his songs before finishing Thomas' Mix #1 and Thomas looked over at Brenda who didn't look bored like most people did base on his music choice. "Wow, what a great mix," she muttered- almost breathless. Thomas glanced out of the window and saw a dark abyss with a vague outline of the wing of the plane. She was right, this is pretty boring. Brenda pulled out her phone to check the time and Thomas saw an oppurtunity. "Brenda, could I see your phone for one sec?"

"Sure" Brenda handed it over gingerly and wondered why on earth she was so nervous to do so, It is not like she had any super secret embarrassing photos in there. When he handed it back she looked up at him, he was smirking and his eyes had a glimmer of purple in them from the lights. "My number," Thomas said confidently. He had no clue if it sounded that way because he was anxious if she would even keep it. It was a bold move, even for him. Brenda debated with herself for a moment before asking Thomas if she could log in to her Spotify on his phone and play one her playlists which she was going to do, in her defence, right after she put her number in his contacts.

2 hours and a firmly grasped hand hold later, the plane had landed and Brenda and Thomas were now waiting for their suitcases on the conveyor belt. Thomas stared down at his watch, worried that if the bags didn't come soon he would be late for the rehearsal dinner for the wedding that he was the best man for. He could NOT be late. Brenda picked up on this and gave him a light tap on the shoulder. "You know, if the bags don't come in the next thirty minutes, you need to go. I'll grab your bag and drive over to wherever you're staying. You've got your suit and I'm assuming your work on your laptop." Thomas quickly typed in the hotel he was staying at and called for a taxi. It was arriving in 20 minutes and he was going to get in it with or without his luggage. 

Sure enough, Brenda was right and the conveyor belt had been stationary much like the passengers around it. Thomas explained the description of his case, ran a hand through his hair; ruffling it upright before sulking off in hurry. Brenda felt anxious for Thomas even though she wasn't even going to the wedding, she sat there tapping her foot for another 20 minutes when the conveyor belt stuttered to life. She grabbed her own bag that was one of the first 5 to come out the hatch. She texted her sister that she was going to be late and no cab would be there to pick her up. Teresa soon called insisting she was coming to get her. Thomas' bag finally arrived and snaked its way around the circuit to where Brenda was standing. A trunk-like suitcase with leather belts around it. Brenda was small and this case domineered over her and required two hands and all the arm strength one could muster after an 8-hour flight to get it off the belt without hitting the small British family beside her.

With the two suitcases towing behind her and her handbag strap elongated as far as it could go so she could sling it across her like some sort of pistol holder, Brenda made her way out into the street where Teresa was waiting for her in a black jeep. Teresa and Brenda caught up whilst on the way back home before they would head to the address Thomas had texted. It was a place called Fairmont Scottsdale Princess. Brenda looked down at her phone and saw a text from Thomas.

Hey! I'm at the hotel, and you need to tell security you're here for the wedding and that you are my plus one to get in. Tell them you're with Thomas Allsopp and they'll let you in. I can meet you at the front desk. Make sure you look nice otherwise they won't think you're here for the wedding!

-Thomas :)

Brenda's chest clenched at the thought of going all that way by herself but she most certainly did not want to have to lug that heavy trunk around with her all the time so she (with the added help of Teresa) got dressed in a nice jumpsuit and put on some makeup before heading out on the road. As she pulled up to the security bar, Brenda stopped humming a song from Thomas' playlist and smiled sweetly at the guard. Thomas' name was on the list and she drove through, parked and hauled the trunk into the main lobby where Thomas was standing on his phone. He was wearing a suit and had clearly been stressed since his hair was all spiky from where he had probably run his hand through too many times.

The relief painted a smile on Thomas' face as he saw Brenda walk in. He hugged her as a thank you and insisted they went and got drinks as a thank you present. The rehearsal dinner had gone smoothly and Thomas ached to see Brenda again so he invited her as his real plus one to the wedding tomorrow. A strange gesture considering they only met 12 hours ago but Brenda agreed since she was here for a week and would have plenty of time to catch up with Teresa later. That invitation was soon followed by a nice dinner back in Minnesota where they both lived and then another date and then another date and few more dates after that and a year and a half later Thomas and Brenda were on a flight to Arizona again, Brenda in the aisle seat of course, to tell Teresa about their engagement and about the bundle of joy that was due 9 months. 

Who would have had thought an aisle seat, a Cirque de Soleil trick, a missing set of earphones, a playlist and a delayed suitcase would have ended up like this?


	8. Breneresa- My princess, my queen

It was the summer solstice. The sun was shining brightly down on the land and Teresa couldn't help but daydream about running through the palace gardens with the other children. She looked out to the kingdom that soon would be hers; down the mountains that her home was perched on and through the valley full of her citizens was the Great Lake. It shone blue in the sunshine and Teresa dreamed to swim in its crystal waters. But no, she was in her classroom with Mrs Harriet, her tutor. She was brought back into reality by Harriet slamming her hand down on the table. Amidst her travels, to dreamland, Teresa had completely forgotten about her French work and had not done a substantial amount and Harriet was not amused. "Miss Teresa, how am I supposed to keep you fluent in Latin for our guests for the summer solstice ball for your birthday next week if you cannot even finish your tense exercises? Your father will not be happy." She gave Teresa a stern look but could see how the girl watched the lake and knew it was the only thing on her distracted mind. Mrs Harriet sighed and knew she wasn't going to get through to her. She sighed before saying, "how about I cancel our afternoon lessons and we go to the lake for a picnic" Teresa's blue eyes lit up and her heart jumped at the thought she could visit the lake.

"But that isn't tutoring, father won't let us"

"It is, its for...geography. We can record the species of flowers that grow near the lake." Teresa jumped up from her chair and hugged Mrs Harriet tightly. Teresa ran out of the classroom and down the hall to her room to choose all the things she wanted to take with her. She chose to bring her sketchbook and her watercolours to use for painting. She brought her spyglass and her riding boots. She also tied her locket around her neck to keep her mother close. She had died when Teresa was young and this locket contained a picture of her in it so Teresa brought it with her whenever she did new things so that her mother could be there with her. After Sonya had packed up her saddlebag and helped Teresa on her horse, Mrs Harriet and the princess set off down the mountain to the great lake.

On the other side of the vast mass of water, sat another princess. She was not allowed out and was studying French. Mr Thomas made sure she was working hard; she was but not hard enough for the future queen. Brenda was to turn 18 next week and her coronation the following week. It was her final day of studying so Mr Thomas was shoving as much information down her throat before she spent the next days in dress fittings and posing for portraits. There was a ball in the mountain kingdom the day before her birthday and for some reason Brenda was excited. She had never been to the mountain kingdom. Only of rumours and in books did she learn its laws and ways. She yearned to go there more than anything, she supposed she could when she was queen but today Brenda's wish to see the mountains was like a thorn in her side through French, Mathematics and Science. She could no longer hold the urge and stormed out her room to the stables, mounted her horse and rose straight out onto the cobbled streets to the other side of the lake.

Meanwhile, Teresa and Mrs Harriet were quite happily splashing their feet in the small waves of the lake whilst holding up the hems of their dresses making sure they did not get wet. Teresa sighed at the waves as they rhythmically splashed against her calves. She walked back to the beach and grabbed her spyglass to try and see the Pecheur kingdom. She had been taught that it was ruled by a king and queen with their daughter Brenda Martina Cecilia Despain. Teresa knew a lot about the princess. She spoke 6 languages and was the best dressage rider in the kingdom. And it was as if by magic, Teresa spotted the very princess that had occupied her mind riding towards them on her horse.

Brenda knew she would be in huge trouble but she did not want to think about it nor did she care about it. The latter of the two was proven when she saw the most beautiful girl sat by the lakeside with cornflowers in her hair and sand on her toes. It was the princess. Brenda slowed from a canter into a trot and made her way over to the princess. She was to meet her at the ball next week since it was her birthday but Brenda couldn't help but feel as though this was the fate for them to meet now. Teresa Margaux Genevieve Agnes was even prettier than the portraits Brenda had seen of her. Her wild blue eyes were so piercing and bright and her pink lips looked softer than any rose petal Brenda had ever seen. Brenda cleared her throat, unmounted her horse and curtsied before Teresa. Afterall, this was her land. Teresa gave a small nod, unable to reciprocate a curtsy as she was afraid she would fall. She was beautiful, Teresa studied her olive skin and how it contrasted her dark green dress. Her hair was cut short yet held a gentle curl at the ends and her rounded nose was button-like and precious.

A few days later that nose was being kissed by Teresa as the two princesses fumbled to undo each other's dresses in Teresa's bedroom. It was Brenda's idea for them to have a sleepover the night before the coronation and it was Brenda's idea to tell Teresa's guards that they were not to be disturbed under any circumstances for "They needed their beauty sleep to be uninterrupted if they were to enjoy tomorrow" and it was Brenda's idea for them to share the same bed. In the moonlight that poured through the balcony window, Teresa and Brenda kissed for the first time and many times after that. And many times after that until both their dresses were in a pile of the floor and the girls were curled up next to each other in nothing but their undergarments and it is how they stayed until morning.

The next morning, Brenda was no longer a girl, she was a woman of her own independent spirit and will and was to be crowned Queen of the Pecheur kingdom and there would be no time for princesses who were supposed to be her enemy. "Good morning my princess" Brenda whispered to Teresa who had now awoken and opened those clear blue eyes that stared longingly at Brenda. "Good morning my Queen" Teresa replied softly. She kissed her nose and rolled out of bed to stand at the balcony window, still in her undergarments. It was at this moment, Brenda decided what she would do. She loved Teresa and if not now, there would be no better opportunity. Brenda stood beside Teresa and took her small dainty hands in her own and looked her deep into those blue eyes she had fallen so deeply in love with.

"Teresa Margaux Genevieve Agnes, will you be my queen and rule alongside me to which we will rule our kingdoms in unison and love me as I love you" Teresa didn't have to say a word, she beamed like the morning sun and nodded before kissing Brenda. That night would be the first of many the queens spent together and they ruled fairly and were loved by all.

 

and in this story of love at first sight, I deem it necessary to end with...

 

The End.


End file.
